Blinkered
by carolina-28
Summary: SLASH.Arthur is jealous of Will and Merlin is blinkered to the reality of what IS.  Kinda fluffy too. What! This is me writing this. ;


Pairing: Merlin/Arthur Rating: Nc-17 (for violence as not sexually explicit)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the Merlin world is not mine at all :(

Written for kinkmemerlin at live journal. Warnings for asphyxiation and violence.

Unbeta'd

* * *

"He's a tiny freak who wants you for himself!"

"He's dangerous Merlin – stay away from him!"

* * *

He can't forget and Arthur's brutal words ring in his ears as he rides home on his black vespa. His hands shake, he's so angry. He swings off the bike and yanks off his helmet, brushing trembling hands wildly through his hair.

"You okay son?"

Merlin brushes past his mum then jerks to a stop, breathing deeply, and turns to view her worried face.

He opens his mouth to speak but his throat has run dry. Merlin swallows noisily and somehow ends up in her arms and nestling close as she rubs a soothing hand up and down his back. He's eighteen years old but he still needs this – needs her.

She's his one constant. He'd thought he had Arthur too. He has Will but that's different – platonic – he hadn't given him his heart and soul.

The story spills out about what a possessive bastard his boyfriend is. He can't quite bring himself to speak aloud what Arthur has accused Will of. What Will supposedly covets.

"Why can't he give Will a chance mum?" he protests. "He's my oldest and best friend".

Hunith shakes her head but there's a knowing look in her eye as she shepherds him to the lounge and pours him a small glass of brandy.

"You don't think that maybe Arthur has a point?" she asks quietly. "Will hasn't always been the most stable of children always jealous of the other children – even me." She adds gently... "Arthur is such a nice boy."

Ha! She wouldn't say that if she'd seen what Arthur had been doing to her wee boy only last night.

Nice wasn't quite the word for it.

No. Concentrate. Angry with him – remember.

Merlin twists away and gets to his feet. "You know that Will has had a tough time since his dad left and his mum the way she is – I've all he's really got. Arthur should make allowances." He breaks off and strides to the door.

His mum hurries after him, grabbing his arm but he slips away and slams the door.

* * *

He's at Will's before he knows he's headed there. He feels a twinge of sadness as he observes the rough neighbourhood and boarded up window which he knows is Will's bedroom.

His hand is poised ready to press the button when the door is flung open and his best friend is pulling him in.

The hands are tight on his body and Will looks and sounds a bit panicked as he pulls him through to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Merlin feels a bit thrown by the other boy's behaviour.

"Whatever he's said it's not true!" Will is practically spitting his words.

Merlin sits on the nearest bench, watching as his friend paces. Will alternates between twisting his fingers together and sweeping his hands through his hair. He is pale – agitated.

"Who are you talking about?" he asks. "I don't understand."

And he really doesn't – isn't in the best frame of mind to try to. Arthur is still at the forefront. Arthur with his giant ego and need to be number one in Merlin's life. His phone loudly announces its presence and by the ringtone he knows it is his boyfriend.

Judging by Will's bulging eyes he knows it too. He comes to an abrupt halt; face crimson and looking like he wants to hit something. He's never hit Merlin in the midst of these strops – things – whatever to call them.

Something is different though Merlin can sense it.

"Him!" he yells. "He ruined everything."

Merlin gets to his feet cautiously switching off his phone as he does so, doing it openly to try to placate his friend.

A rush of sympathy for what Will has gone through makes him rush forward and pull the other boy into a full body hug. He thinks of the abusive father who took off and the alcoholic mother who cared but has no time for anyone or anything anymore. Certainly not her son who has desperately needed and wants her love – only her love.

The feeling changes though and Merlin steps back uneasy, pulling away from the hand which is stroking his hair and the one which is clutching his rear.

"Don't go," Will urges and suddenly is pressing kisses to whatever part of Merlin he can reach and all the while Merlin's mind is screaming no – no –no.

"No!" he cries. Has to rip away from Will's clutches.

He comes to a shaky halt and holds his hands up to ward off the boy before him who looks suddenly determined and could be a stranger.

"I know you're having a hard time but I want to help and this isn't the way," he says. "We're friends aren't we," he adds with an encouraging smile.

"Friends." The other boy scoffs like it's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. He walks toward Merlin who tenses but merely continues past him and sits on the far bench and leans his chin on his hands whilst staring up at Merlin in disgust. "You've no fucking clue."

Merlin sits down opposite and attempts to work through all that has occurred since his arrival.

They stare at each other and Will leans over and brushes a hand over Merlin's face.

"He took you away love," he whispers. Then his expression hardens. "The bastard can't have you. You're mine."

Merlin says nothing, is horrified.

"Say it," this stranger says calmly – then insistently when Merlin doesn't speak.

The hand at his face creeps down to circle his throat. "Say it!"

Merlin's eyes express his shock and he swallows urgently as the hand begins to squeeze.

"Will!" he gasps. "Let go!"

Will's eyes widen and he yanks his hand away. He stands up and walks around to sit beside Merlin. His head rests on Merlin's shoulder who tries not to shake and fights against his instinct to pull back.

"It was fine at first," Will says conversationally. "It was obvious you still loved me most when you would leave his bed to come when I called."

Merlin recalls all the times he rushed off to make sure Will was okay and pissed Arthur off in the process. He had tried to explain that Will had no one else, he was vulnerable. What he hadn't admitted was that he worried if he didn't go his friend might choose that time to end it all. It wouldn't be the first time he'd tried.

"Then he told me you loved each other and that I should back off a bit and that he knew how I felt – that you didn't feel the same." Will's face is livid and his hand is trembling where it lies on the grainy wood.

Merlin shuts his eyes and thinks of his strong, capable boyfriend who he loves dearly but is about as sensitive as an ox. Who it seems was right about everything. What he wouldn't give to be at home with him now.

"Then I came round to your flat," Will continues. He speaks softly but something in his tone makes Merlin open his eyes suddenly alert.

"I heard you talking with him you know, saying that he should give me a break, that I was dear to you." Will stares past him as if he is still in that moment, still eavesdropping.

His eyes flick to Merlin with absolute betrayal in their depths.

Merlin struggles to remember, to recall the occasion.

"You don't remember do you," Will says coldly. "Let me remind you."

Merlin tries to get up but Will holds his arm in a biting grip.

"When was this?" Merlin asks abruptly and spins around.

"Last Tuesday," Will is saying in a trembling voice. "He asked if you loved me more than him."

Merlin blanches as he knows what is coming and doesn't know what this Will is capable of. What he'll do next. He also recalls what he and Arthur were doing directly after that particular argument. He wonders feeling sick if Will watched.

"You answered that of course you didn't – laughed that he was your world and that no one could ever replace him." Will laughs mirthlessly, clenching brutally before he releases Merlin's arm.

Merlin slowly gets up; rubbing his tender arm and stares down at the boy he has grown up with, joked with and loved as a brother for years. When had this happened, how could he have missed it?

Then Will is telling him that he paid Merlin's boyfriend a little visit this morning and told Arthur exactly what he thought of him.

Merlin sucks in a painful breath.

"I told the bastard to back off or he'd be sorry." Will is smirking his satisfaction. "He got all macho and tried to intimidate me. Tried to get me to leave you alone!" His volume is rising and rising as he goes on. "He's an idiot love, but you don't have to worry about him anymore."

It all comes together, today's argument with Arthur stemming from his boyfriend's decision to be brutally honest with him regarding his friend...

"He's a tiny freak who wants you for himself!"

"He's dangerous Merlin – please!"

...for up until today Arthur had known not to push regarding Will and had limited his complaints to how much Will hung around and possessive growls which usually ended up with Merlin and he in bed.

He turns to go and freezes as a hand strokes down his back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Will asks softly.

It sends a cold trail of fear down Merlin's spine for it sounds nothing like his friend – the Will he knows.

He fumbles in his pocket for his phone but is unable to hide the fact and is too slow to stop Will who grabs it from his jean's pocket. It is thrown into a corner, sliding under a counter.

His head snaps back as a hand cracks against his left cheek and he's dizzy with the shock. Merlin ends up on the floor and holding his face which is stinging with heat and pain.

About five seconds later all hell breaks loose as the door crashes open and Arthur is standing in the arch with Lance peering over his shoulder. Arthur looks like he wants to commit murder, eyes blazing as they take in Merlin sprawled on the floor holding his face.

Will suddenly has a knife in his hand.

Merlin will never quite fully remember what occurs next, except in fits and bursts, flashes of an enraged Arthur kicking the knife from Will's grip and trying to tear him apart.

Lance runs to kneel by Merlin to check he's alright. Well, as okay as he can be considering. Then satisfied he moves to join Arthur. Arthur, who after a sharp, furious glance at his boyfriend's face, tears into Will like an avenging angel, punching him then yanking him up by the hair.

"You evil shit!" Arthur has Will by his collar and his toes just about scrape the lino floor. Will who is gasping, struggling to breathe but whose eyes are full of mad hate as they watch the man who has him in his grip.

Lance hovers, apparently uncertain if he wants to intervene. His eyes are cold as he watches Will but he is also watching the tightening grip with concern, seemingly ready to move if it goes too far.

"Arthur let the police handle this," Lance finally says firmly. "It sounds like he needs specialist help and this isn't the way."

Lance the voice of reason. Lance, who also looks like he doesn't quite believe his words at this moment but knows Arthur needs to be reminded that he believes in justice – not vengeance.

Arthur's face tightens as he glares and looks capable of anything, looks like he's fighting himself.

"No," Merlin gasps. It's too quiet, so he tries again. "Arthur. No. Let others sort this!" He's not sure if Arthur has heard at first but he must have because...

Will collapses on the floor, all fight out of him as he lies prone and staring at Merlin but with confusion in his eyes like he doesn't know what just happened.

Merlin watches as Lance takes over, watches as he restrains Will and calls the police. Merlin doesn't even try to protest. Will needs help and he'll make sure he gets it.

Merlin meets his stare for a brief moment before turning his head away.  
He hears Will sob. It breaks his heart.

He's sure the other two men only desire punishment for Will's crimes but Merlin is thinking of the boy his friend once was and feels like sobbing. Of course he feels betrayed; scared by this stranger with his friend's face but as long as he stays away, and Merlin has Arthur, he thinks he'll cope.

He buries his face in Arthur's chest as the police take away a now subdued Will. When he is gone, Merlin breathes more easily but still feels a bit displaced, like he's not really here, just watching events unfold.

The police ask him several pointed questions after Merlin's initial rundown of what has occurred. They assure him they'll deal with it but will need to speak to them all further very soon. Arthur for about the first time in his life uses his father's name, a powerful figure in the city, to give them a little time before this has to occur. Merlin exhales sharply as they are left alone, even Lance going after he is reassured they are alright. Merlin hands him the keys to his bike and then his helmet after okaying it first with the police.

"Take it," he insists. "I'll get home with Arthur."

Merlin is not a dependant sap. He's really not. He's an independent man of the world who just happens to still live with his mother as he studies at Oxford University. Cradled in Arthur's arms, he wishes he could be watched over like this for eternity.

Arthur is brushing shaky fingers down Merlin's jaw softly – so softly.

Merlin notes that the knuckles are bruising and bends his head to kiss and soothe the hurt away.

"God, if he had really hurt you – or worse..." Arthur words trail away as he looks white-faced at the boy in his arms.

Merlin tries to smile. "I'm fine you big hero you."

Arthur snorts but tucks his boyfriend's head under his chin and against his heart.

"I'm sorry for not believ..." Merlin begins.

Arthur shushes him. "Not needed, you idiot."

They are finally ushered away by the remaining police.

Arthur has his car and phones Hunith to let her know he's bringing Merlin home.

After finally escaping his mum's arms, comforting though they are, he is alone in his childhood bedroom with his boyfriend.

"How did you know where to find me?"he wonders as he lies back in Arthur's arms. He's feeling as safe as he can at this point, but still slightly on edge, coming down from the stress of the day.

"I didn't," Arthur replies. "I phoned the house after you wouldn't answer your mobile and spoke to your mum. She said you tore out of here after talking about Will."

He growls as he says Will's name and Merlin squeaks in protest at the tightness around his waist where Arthur holds him back against his body.

"I phoned Lance, and he came round immediately for back up encase that prick tried anything," he says and then smirks. "We sorted him out."

Arthur sounds so proud that Merlin can't help but smile and rubs his hand against his boyfriend's thigh.

"My dashing Prince," Merlin jokes.

"Guess that makes you the Princess," Arthur laughs and ruffles the mop of black hair tenderly.

Merlin digs an elbow back but it's half hearted at best and he snuggles back and onto his side. Arthur goes with him.

"Get some sleep," Arthur murmurs. "You need it and I'm here. We can talk more later on."

Merlin sighs, closing his eyes as a protective arm tugs him close.


End file.
